A high level international workshop-conference is planned for November 3-6, 1983. The specific aims of the workshop will be as follows: a) to exchange the latest information on the toxicity and carcinogenicity of benzene in animals and humans, b) to assess, in view of new unpublished data, the adequacy of community, industry and government interactions for minimizing the potential health hazards of benzene, c) to identify critical areas where additional basic and clinical research are needed to provide best possible protection to man. The workshop will consist of two days of formal presentations and discussions, one day of preparation prior to the meeting and one day of informal discussions and exchanges of information after the formal sessions. The workshop will be restricted to 80 people -- 30 invited speakers and 50 invited participants. These will include leading scientists in the field from the United States and abroad as well as leading figures in labor, environmental groups, government and industry. The conference will be advertized in scientific journals, and the proceedings of the conference will be published in the American Journal of Industrial Medicine.